The Great Wizard's Visit
The Great Wizard's Visit is the sixth episode of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was first broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 8 February 2017. It is preceded by Pond Life, and followed by The Best Teacher. Synopsis Maud wakes Mildred up and tells her that The Great Wizard is coming. Mildred asks who the Great Wizard is. The teachers and students gather in the courtyard to greet the Great Wizard, who is dropped of by a confused taxi driver, who is then magicked back to where he came from. The students bow and greet the Wizard, but Mildred messes up her greeting, calling him 'Your Highness' instead of 'Your Greatness'. Inside, The Great Wizard shows Miss Cackle a letter he received about incidents at the Academy, including pupils being turned into frogs and pigs. Miss Hardbroom says that those incidents were all linked to one student: Mildred Hubble. Mildred is then brought in for a talk with The Wizard, and Miss Cackle defends her when the Wizard says she shouldn't be at the school because she isn't a witch. It is decided that Mildred will perform magic for the Great Wizard, to prove she is worthy to be at the school. Meanwhile, Ethel is showing The Great Wizard a case full of trophies. When he asks if she won them all, she admits that her sister won them, although Esmerelda says Ethel's been doing very well too, especially at broomstick flying. Ethel says she's top of the year at everything, but admits that she isn't Head of Year, and says it's Mildred's fault. Enid then hears Ethel telling the Great Wizard about Mildred's 'incidents', and informs Mildred and Maud, who are in the potions room practicing Mildred magical display. Miss Cackle goes into her room and speaks with Miss Gullet in the Magic Mirror, revealing that she is really Agatha; The real Miss Cackle is in an enchanted sleep on the bed. In the potions room, Mildred performs her display, a 'band' of musical potions called 'Hubble's Bubbles'. However it gets out of control and The Great Wizard is splashed with potion. The Great Wizard announces that he will be removing Miss Cackle as headmistress, and the school will go to the next Cackle in line - Agatha. However Miss Hardbroom is able to talk him out of it with a speech in support of Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle then announces that the first years will perform a broomstick display, led by Mildred Hubble, and the teachers are left in shock. Mildred protests that she can't fly lead because she'll mess it up. Ethel comes to Miss Cackle thinking there's been a mistake as Mildred been given her spot on the broomstick team. Miss Cackle tells Ethel she wants Mildred to mess up so that the Great Wizard will see that it is not her fault and will let her stay as headmistress. Just before the display, Mildred talks to Miss Cackle, who then tries to use a transference spell but is doesn't work. Mildred realises that Miss Cackle is really Agatha and tells Maud and Enid. Maud pretends to sick so she can skip the broomstick display. As the display gets underway, Maud finds Miss Cackle in an enchanted sleep and reverses the spell. Outside, Mildred's broomstick goes out of control, but Miss Cackle arrives in time to save her, revealing that she is the real headmistress as Agatha can't do magic. It is revealed that Agatha used a mirror to bounce Ada's own spell back at her, and that Ethel put a spell on Mildred's broom, but everything is forgiven, and Agatha is banished. Quotes Maud: Millie! You'll have to wake up - the Great Wizard's coming. Mildred: Huh? Maud: The Great Wizard! The Great Wizard as in the Great Wizard! Mildred: Yay, wow, amazing. Who's the Great Wizard again? Enid: Don't worry about him, it's just the Great Wizard. It's no big deal. Maud: He's the important wizard in the country. Enid: Yeah, maybe. My dad once made his trousers disappear for a bet. Miss Cackle: Mildred Hubble is a slow learner, Your Greatness, but with our help I'm sure she will catch up. Miss Hardbroom: Eventually. Great Wizard: It's not just a question of ability, it's a question of discipline and the safety of the other girls. I assume your parents know about your behaviour. Mildred: Mum's impressed I got in at all. Ethel: This one's for outstanding aerobatics. And that's the goblet of excellence in the annual spelling bee. Great Wizard: Impressive. Did you win all these? Ethel: Well... No. My sister did. Miss Hardbroom: Your Greatness, I have worked with Miss Cackle for many years and I respect her judgment. Even when her decisions appear unusual, they have always proved to be justified. She has trained some of the greatest witches of our time. Ada Cackle is a force for good, not just for witchcraft, but for the world. Agatha: I've asked Mildred Hubble to lead a broomstick display. Miss Gullet: It'll be carnage. You're a genius. Agatha: I know. Mildred (on Broomstick): We can still fly without the end bit, can't we? Enid: No. Gallery Mauds-diary-entry-24.jpg Screenshot 2017-02-15-19-26-16.png Screenshot 2017-02-14-19-54-35.png Py3V.jpg WW17-S1-6-3.jpg WW17-S1-6-9.jpg WW17-S1-6-8.jpg WW17-S1-6-7.jpg WW17-S1-6-6.jpg Trivia * The song that Mildred plays with her beaker and bottle band (Hubble's Bubbles) is Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach, a piece is often associated with Dracula and Hallowe'en, which could be the reason why it was chosen. Errors *When Miss Cackle casts the spell to stop Enid and Mildred crashing on the ground, the footage of the girls is sped up. *When Miss Hardbroom introduces the Great Wizard to the first years one by one, Drusilla is skipped. Category:2017 TV Series